Secret
by NightMidst
Summary: [In One's Dream] Their love is to be kept a secret... The love SHE didn't know about...maybe... Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they belong to GS and GSD.
1. Dream

A/N: Ok this is officially my first fic . So please bear with me, plus I am very bad at punctuation so bare with me on that too . Overall I hope you like this story.

* * *

Chapter One: 

Cagalli's eyes suddenly shot open as her figure quickly jumps out of her bed with glisten of sweat covering her face.

"That was a horrible dream!" she said as she slowly walked to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she splashes cold water on her face trying to calm herself from the dream. "Who was that guy?" she asked herself remembering her dream.

Trying to think back, she couldn't remember a thing, but the emerald eyes and midnight blue hair that were still imprinted in her mind. Trying to put her dream aside, Cagalli returned to her room as she looks at the digital clock. '_Oh it's 7:30'_ she thought to herself. "Wait! It's 7:30!" she yelled, "I'm late for school!"

Cagalli quickly got dress as she ran downstairs to the kitchen and grab a piece of toast Mana prepared. Looking at the rushing girl, Mana knew all too well that the blonde princess was late…again. She turns back to her work, preparing breakfast for Uzumi Nara Athha.

As Cagalli rushes off to school, not looking where she was walking, she ran into a young boy by her age.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled

"I'm late! Who do you think you are yelling at me?!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Well I think I'm the victim of being pulverized by a dumb blonde!"

"Dumb blonde? You-" She was quickly cut as she looks at her wristwatch. "Oh no! It's…it's…it's 7:45! I'm late!" Before leaving, she looked back at the boy with his midnight blue hair, "You're lucky," She added then quickly took off.

"Lucky? She's the one that's lucky," he talked back…mainly to himself. Quickly glancing at his wristwatch similar to the blonde's reaction he quickly took off for school

"Oh boy, I can't be late on my first day!" he yelled as he quickly running towards Orb High.

When Cagalli reached the entrance of Orb High, the gate slowly began to shut its gate. '_oh snap_' she thought to herself as she sprint across the narrow openings of the gate itself. Following closely behind her was an emerald colored eye senior, also late.

Upon reaching the entrance of Orb High, the two teenagers slowly tried to regain their breaths after running so long. Both teenagers gradually stood up and smiled at each other until….

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter one done... Yeah I know it's short but it's like a prologue. Umm yeah I might be one of those authors who takes forever to update just because this is my first fic and it's also a chapter fic which includes new ideas, so yeah. Suggestion and how to make my fic better are highly appreciated. 

Hope you enjoyed chapter one


	2. Horrific First Day

A/N: Yeah here's the second chapter, it's pretty much longer than the first one. I hope you'll enjoy this. It's not that good but I'm trying to regulate myself to being on task.

ENJOY!!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Upon reaching the entrance of Orb High, the two teenagers slowly tried to regain their breaths after running so long. Both teenagers gradually stood up and smiled at each other until…._

Chapter Two:

"YOU!" shouted Cagalli as her eyes widen when his face had reached her gaze.

He looked back at her as soon as he was ready to speak the bell rang.

"MAN I'M LATE!" they both yelled in unison as she took another glance at him, before dashing off.

'_odd girl' _he thought, "umm…now where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

Walking towards the double door he slowly open as it squeaked out of old age. '_Where to go where to go?'_ He continuously asked himself reading the signs on the hallway.

* * *

"ARRRRRRRRRRG" yelled Cagalli along the corridor of the school. "Stupid jerk! Making me late for school, I swear if I-" she was soon interrupted by…

"Well well well, is that Cagalli Yula Athha?" said a male's voice.

She swore she hated that voice for all it's worth. Slowly turning around to meet the face or horror, she tried her best to give him a smile. "Yuuna….." she breathed out.

"Cagalli darling don't I get a hug?" he asked as if hurt.

Rolling her eyes at him she quickly made up an excuse, "yeah… I would but… umm.. I'm late for class, see ya later…..or never" she whisper the last two words.

* * *

"Umm yeah… I'm pretty sure I'm lost," said a very confused Athrun. Standing alone in the deserted halls, Athrun quickly glance around looking for helpful signs. Soon seeing the word "Office" and an arrow pointing ahead, Athrun quickly ran towards the designated area right before….

* * *

Looking back, Cagalli glance around seeing if she was followed by Yuuna or not. '_whew'_ she thought to herself, '_glad he's gone'_ She looks forward seeing two figure lying on the floor…. '_unconscious?'_ she thought. Not bothering to look who they were, she quickly dash to the classroom.

Thinking she could sneak in without his knowing, she tiptoed across the room.

"Miss Athha, glad too see you've join our class," said the teacher without turning around.

"Aww…how'd ya know?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Class is normally never this quiet," he chuckled turning around, "now take your seat so I can finish my lesson."

"Okay Mr. Waltfeld" said Cagalli running towards her seat. (AN: That is how you spell his name right?"

* * *

Athrun's eyes slowly open to the rays of the light emitted from the hallway. His eyes landed on a brunette hair as the brunette across from him slowly stood up.

"Aww man I'm dizzy," said the brunette boy standing up wobbly. Suddenly looking back at Athrun, he noticed that the boy was pretty much knocked out until he saw his eyes opened. "Oh my god I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"No prob," Athrun said dizzily.

Looking at the brunette boy, something suddenly hit him…LITERALLY!

"Oww!" He yelled and winced in pain.

"What are you two doing in the hallway?" questioned a boy of their age as he walked over to pick up his shoe, "and without a hall pass," he connected.

"Huh?" Athrun breathe as he turned around, very confuse.

"I repeat, what are you two doing out here?" he asked flaring up.

"I'm going to the office," said the brunette boy looking discretely at the boy before him.

"And YOU!" said the boy, pointing an accusing finger at Athrun.

Athrun looked around hoping that he wasn't the one being pointed at.

"What are YOU doing out here during the middle of classes," the boy asked.

"Um… I uh… well…" Athrun was speechless. He couldn't exactly say he was lost, how embarrassing would that be?

"Well…" Athrun began, "actually, I was on my way to office just to get my new schedule, until that…that…. boy ran into me," he said with confidence written all over his face.

The young boy looked at him, with uncertainty in his eyes. '_This guy is weird,'_ he thought, then shook off his thoughts as he let Athrun walk by.

Athrun quickly walked away from the boy, towards his destination, but to his luck, he headed the wrong way.

* * *

Cagalli had the book to cover her face as she snoozed away, letting her mind swiftly enter another dream seep into her mind.

"_Cagalli," a voice called out, "Cagalli," once again._

_Cagalli looked around seeing no one around her but darkness. Her face showed fear and anger._

"_Cagalli," once again she heard the voice, not knowing where it came from, she walked around feeling the area for anything she can hold on to. As Cagalli turn to her right, a pair of glimmering emerald eyes appeared. Gazing into the eye as if she was in a trance of some sort, Cagalli began to walk towards it._

'_Those eyes,' she thought...'those eyes.' Getting inch by inch closer, she noticed how his hair blended in around the environment. 'Is it black,' she had asked herself, 'maybe it's blue like from before.'_

_Walking closer and closer, she was almost inch away from his face, as soon as his face revealed..._

**DING DING DING**

**BANG**

Cagalli fell off her chair looking around at the class staring at her.

"Heh…sorry, I guess I was surprise by the bell," she said smiling at the class as they turn around and whisper among themselves.

As Cagalli walked towards the door, she was abruptly stopped by, "Miss Athha! One moment please?"

Cagalli stopped midway in between in her as she turned slowly around like a stone looking discretely at Mr. Waltfeld.

Briefly smiling at him, she answered, "Yes Mr. Waltfeld?"

* * *

'_Aww man where am I now?'_ Athrun thought. Looking right to left, left to right, he saw students roaming the halls. The guys looked strangely at him, wondering what he's doing in the hall with that goofy look on his face. While the girls swoon over him, asking if he need any assistance.

He kindly gestured a 'no' as he walks toward a classroom to see if any teacher could help him. Slowly opening the door, a girl walked out and bumped head on to him.

"Ow!" they both yelped. Looking up at her he can't help but had an odd facial on him.

* * *

Mr. Waltfeld had talked to Cagalli for hours saying how proper it is to be on time. Clearly blocking everything he said to her out, she stood there nodding as if she was listening to everything he had to say to her. Still nodding, she recalled the dream she had earlier during class before she embarrassed herself by falling out of her chair.

"…and please next time, at least give me some kind of excuse for being late," Mr. Waltfeld finished up, "dismiss."

Giving him a big smile, Cagalli quickly ran towards the door only to be pushed back by some kind of rock like thing.

* * *

A/N: J'ai fini!! Finally done yay, yeah umm I've told my reviewers this but I'm regulating myself to updating every week at a certain day so y'all won't have to wait to long to read this. And I don't wanna update so fast you don't have time to read this but I'm working on updating every Sunday. Hope y'all enjoy this fic so far and please R&R 


	3. Unfaithful Encounter

A/N: This is the third chapter

* * *

_Previously:_

"…_and please next time, at least give me some kind of excuse for being late," Mr. Waltfeld finished up, "dismiss."_

_Giving him a big smile, Cagalli quickly ran towards the door only to be pushed back by some kind of rock like thing._

Chapter Three:

"Oww!!" Cagalli jerked her head up just to see the face of evil. Her eyes widen in shock…and anger, '_man today sure isn't going my way'_ she complained in her head.

Athrun just looked at her oddly not wanting to start another argument. Ignoring Cagalli, he walked by her, brushing across her shoulder, leaving a very pissed off Cagalli '_the nerve of him'_ she almost said out loud. Athrun, smirking at her, he went towards the teacher's way.

"Excuse me, I'm a lil lost here, can you tell me where to go to check in?" he asked with sincerity in his voice. Luckily the teacher was a guy. Wonder what it'll be like if it was a lady instead, probably staring at him with a goofy smile on her face…umm back to the story.

Mr. Waltfeld contently looked up at him with a smile on his face as he saw Cagalli still at the door. "Umm Miss Attha," he said.

Turning around, Cagalli looked at him in disgusted as if he was going to give her another lecture in being punctual. "Yes, Mr. Waltfeld," she said clearly trying her best not to fume at him, especially seeing the guy who initially made her late this morning.

"Umm would you kindly show this young man the way to the office?" he asked looking back at his desk.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Andrew Waltfeld looked up at her in surprise as she had just raised her voice at him, "Is there a problem?" He asked.

Trying to smile she breathed out, "No, no problem at all."

Not even looking back to see her face, Athrun began to smile. (A/N: O.o ; )

"Thanks Cagalli," said Andrew.

Glaring at Athrun, Cagalli simply looked at him and said, "Follow me."

Athrun quickly followed her, as he not wanting to get lost again and be turning heads at everyone who walked by him in the hallways…again. Looking at her walking in front of him not even looking back, he subconsciously thought to himself, '_Cagalli? This should be fun.'_ His smile grew wider and wider. Not noticing what's happening in front of him, the blonde girl abruptly stopped as he ran right into her back.

"umph," was the only sound audible from the both of them.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled at him.

"Gee…temper, temper," he said smirking at her.

Cagalli didn't want to show him her anger, as she turned around giving him an indifferent look and said, "Here's the office,"

"Ok," he simply said.

Scoffing at him, she turned heels and began walking away towards her next destination.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled towards her.

Beginning to get annoyed she quickly turned back to him and asked, well more like yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Aren't you gonna accompany me?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Why should I?" she asked back beginning to walk away once again.

"Umm…well…"

"Well what?" Athrun was interrupted by Cagalli's annoyed voice.

"Well… I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do," he said, clearly embarrassed.

Sighing Cagalli turned and looked at him as she lead him through the doors to the office.

Still smiling at her, Athrun happily followed behind her thinking of how he's going to have fun this year.

As they walked through the doors, Athrun looked around seeing all the shelves with papers on them as students took turns talking to the office manager. Waiting in line along with Cagalli his eyes fell upon her golden hair. So shiny. Smooth. Silky… WHAT THE HECK?! His eyes widen as he shook his head in wonder why he was looking at her hair.

"Umm excuse me," said Cagalli to the office manager.

The office manager just looked up lazily, trying to smile but her smile fell flat, "Yes?"

"Umm he's new here and he needs to check in or something I guess," said Cagalli unsure.

"Name?" the office lady asked.

"Umm…" Cagalli was unsure as she looked at the blue haired guy.

He just looked at her weirdly wondering what she wants now, "hmm?"

"Name please," said the office lady enunciating more this time and louder to be heard.

"Ohh!" said Athrun as he quickly went towards the lady, "umm Zala, Athrun."

"Grade?"

"12."

"Zala, Zala, Zala, Zala…"" She mumbled to herself, "Ah hah," she finally found it. "We got everything on here from age to appearance, your father already sign all the paper work…He is your father right? Patrick Zala?" she asked not too sure.

"Umm yeah," he said giving her a weird look.

"Ok just sign here, and this is your locker plus combination and schedule."

"Thanks," he said about to walk away, forgetting he's new and not sure which hall is A or B.

"Umm…" Cagalli started, "Can you sign me a note to get to class?" she asked.

"Name?"

"Cagalli."

With trembling hands, the lady quickly scribbled down words as she quickly sign it and handed it to Cagalli without looking at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Walking away from Athrun, she couldn't stand being with him for another second, as she dashed through the doors only to be attacked by Yuuna. Change of thoughts, she rather be with Athrun the whole day than to see Yuuna again!

"Honey bunny cake!" he exclaimed, "Come on let's go have a date!"

"WHAT?!" She yelled, "I have class."

"It's ok, it's only one day, they're not going to kill us," he persuaded.

"Umm," Cagalli was startled definitely startled, "I-I'll just go freshen up in the bathroom…umm stay here."

Yuuna's face brightened up as she excitedly nodded, watching her race towards the bathroom…._ 'Wait isn't that the way to D hall?'_ he thought to himself, '_maybe she's too excited and went the wrong way.'_

'_Thank goodness he's gone,"_ she thought as she let out a breath.

As she opened the door to room D16 she looked for her teacher to give her the note, "Where's the teacher?" she asked around.

A girl with auburn hair pointed towards the bookcase showing signs of the teacher searching for…stuff. Politely nodding to girl, she ran behind the bookshelf to find Ms. Ramius.

"Umm…Ms. Ramius?" she asked unsurely.

"Oh hey Cagalli," said Murrue while looking in boxes trying to find something.

Not sure what to do, Cagalli gave her a note, as she heading to the main classroom and took a seat beside the auburn haired girl.

"Why are you so late?" the girl asked in a slight whisper.

"I got tied down by some guy, not to mention Mr. Waltfeld boring speech," she said expressing boredom.

"Ok class…today we will…" Murrue began, before she was interrupted by a knock. As she ran towards the door, a young man approached her.

* * *

"Man where am I suppose to go now?" he asked no one in particular. He looked at his schedule, reading, "room D16…man where the heck is that? I'm in D hall aren't I?" he asked himself. Looking around he sees room D13 to the right and D 14 to the left…Not knowing where to go now, he headed straight on to see a room ahead of him. _Wow so room D16 is in a certain dent in the hall…_ Once again to no on in particular.

He knocked on the door, and awaited for the teacher to finally open it. He smile tenderly at her saying he was a new student here. She let him in, leading him towards her desk as she asked him for his name to put him on her attendance and grade sheet.

"Ok, please take a seat next to Miss Athha over there," she said. (A/N: I know most story have the new student presenting themselves but, I'm kinda basing this on my school.)

_Oh joy I'm in the same class as **her**, this should be fun._

Cagalli's eyes widen when seeing Athrun there… _Man how many times do I need to see him today._ Her thoughts were broken as Mr. Ramius went to speak to the class.

"Ok, today we will finish our unit of Poetry, be sure to bring your literature book tomorrow for Macbeth," she said, "Oh and people this is Dual English 12, it's a college class so please take it serious, you signed up for this and I'm expecting better grades next 9 weeks."

As soon as the bell ringed, some students headed to their next class and a third of the school's student when to first lunch.

"Man, I'm so glad this is our last year," said Cagalli as she went to find her brother.

"Dude who's your brother with?" as the auburn haired girl.

"I don't know Miriallia," she truthfully answered, as she inched closer to her brother, she only faced her almost worst fear.

* * *

**Author's important note: I don't know how Japan school works, so I'm basing Athrun schedule on my schedule with the class that I will take when I'm a senior in school, So I'm letting y'all see the schedule first… I'm still deciding on Cagalli's schedule 'cause I don't know if she'll like blowing up stuff in chemistry or dissecting animals in biology and learn about life, they both are double block.**

**Athrun's Schedule**

1st: AP Chemistry (double block) Room: E06

3rd: Dual English 12 Room: D16

First Lunch

4/5th: IT Room: E01

6th: French AP Room: B16

7th: Dual US Gov. (would this be Japan Gov.?) Room: Trailer 6

8th: AP Calculus AB Room: C16

After School: Varsity Soccer

**Cagalli's Schedule**

1st: AP Chemisty or AP Biology? (Double block)

3rd: Dual English 12

First Lunch

4/5th: IT

6th: French AP

7th: Dual US Gov. (Japan Gov.??)

8th: Intro to Calculus

After School: Varsity Track Team

(Some random girl after school activity: Colorguardflag core. That's what I do after school. I have a rifle named Athrun )

**Sorry for the very boring chapter but I want to build up because, I know how to end this, it's just the middle I have to work on. The ending has been thought out and almost written.)**

**Next Update: Sunday**


	4. It's Him

A/N: I think this is the chapter where the action/humor begins. I'm not putting disclaimer in the chapters 'cause I keep forgetting them, and it's already in the summary. So umm if someone could remind me to put a disclaimer in my next story. Thanks. 

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Dude who's your brother with?" as the auburn haired girl._

"_I don't know Miriallia," she truthfully answered, as she inched closer to her brother, she only faced her almost worst fear._

Chapter four:

"Dude I can't believe you go to this school now," said a brunette boy.

"Yeah and I can't believe you ran into me, without noticing who I am Kira!" yelled Athrun.

"Sorry I was in a hurry, besides I had to pick up something from the office for Mr. La Flaga,"

"Isn't he the Calculus teacher?"

"Yeah he's also the soccer coach"

Athrun just nodded trying to sink everything in.

"By the way Athrun, are you trying out for soccer this year?"

"Maybe."

"heh, you should make the varsity team with me, we'll beast the field," said Kira triumphantly.

Athrun just laughed an looked at Kira, "You've changed Kira."

"How so?" Kira asked confusedly.

"I don't know, I guess you're more of a go getter."

Kira just laughed it off, "Ohh.. what do you have now?"

"Um, I really don't know, this school is weird, the schedule is weird,"

"Let me see," he scanned through the schedule, before concluding, "you have first lunch right now."

"How can you tell?"

"Well you see here it says IT twice for 4th and 5th period so--" Kira was quickly cut off as he turned around to see a…strange looking blonde, at least to him her facial expression was strange, "oh hey Cagalli…man what's with the look."

Kira just looked at her before realizing, "ooh…umm Athrun this is my sister…."

"Cagalli," said Athrun cutting off Kira.

"Do you know her?" Kira asked, very confused.

"We've met," Athrun said with a devilish smirk.

Cagalli glared at him before rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Ok…" said Kira looking back and forth between the two, "umm yeah, fill me in?"

While walking towards the cafeteria, Athrun began with the morning incident to the in class session. Kira was agape as he listened to the story intently.

"Wow… I'll laugh if you guys end up dating one day," he laughed. (A/N: foreshadow)

"Haha very funny, like I'll be caught dating….**_her_**" Athrun chuckled.

"Good, 'cause if you do…" Kira said jokingly before his face turned serious, "you're so DEAD."

_Hehe_…. Athrun gave a nervous laugh as he they went into the cafeteria.

Walking towards the table, Athrun and Kira sat down as Kira sat across from Lacus and Athrun is left to deal with the blonde in front of him. From his point of view Cagalli looks indifferent; she didn't even look at him throughout the whole lunch time. Not paying attention to her, he turns his attention towards Kira asking him how's life been since he's been away. Kira talked and talked and talked.

"Well ya know, it's kinda same old same old, but like 5 years after we were separated I met my sister and…." After five minutes of talking all Athrun really heard from Kira was, "blah blah…blah blah blah….blahblahblahblahblah."

Not even paying attention of Kira, all Athrun could think about was, '_I wonder what I'll do after school today, maybe I should try out for the soccer team…hmm maybe…wait what do I have next class…oh I'll check it out later…ohh wait I better start nodding so he'll think I'm listening…'_ Athrun suddenly nod out of thin air as something hit his head.

"OW!" he yelled as his emerald eyes met with amber, "what the hell did you hit me?"

"What are **_you_** doing?" she asked him as her right foot started tapping against the floor, "you've been here for about half an hour and class started…hmm," she began to look at her watch, "10 minutes AGO!!" she was furious….very furious, "not that I care." She finished as she scoffed of.

"WHAT THE--" he yelled as he race towards class.

After several hours of explaining his reason of being late, the teacher gave him a seat right next to Cagalli. Just her luck. But luckily, he never spoke to her, he wanted to catch up on his work as he intently worked on his assignments. As the class soon ended, he got lost.

"Ahh man, just my luck, how come I always get lost in this school for some stupid reason!! Man today's the worse day ever I'm seriously going to-"

"Excusez-moi monsieur." He was soon interrupted by the French teacher.

"Is…this the French class?" he asked embarrassed.

"Oui,"

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Athrun Zala et euhh… Je suis un nouveau étudiant, enchanté,"

"Oui, Athrun, Qui est ton prof avant ces école?"

"Madame Barnes,"

"Tu peux m'appelles Monsieur Rau Le Creuset," (A/N: I used him cause I thought his name sounded French.)

"Merci mille fois,"

"Tu seras placé à côté de mademoiselle Athha,"

"Merci."

"So anyway-" Cagalli said before she saw the face of evil. "No way you're in this class too?"

He just nodded looking at her.

She sighed as she continued talking to Lacus completely ignoring Athrun.

Apparently French class was boring for the both of them as they began to fight right after class.

"What the freak do you think you're doing following me everywhere?!"

"Me? It's not my fault I take all these class!"

"Why do they have to be my class?"

"Sorry that I'm SMART?"

"And I'm not?"

"No! I mean…. You're talking the classes that I'm taking!"

"NO!! **_YOU'RE_** taking all of **_MY_** classes!"

"Why am I even talking to you?"

"Gee I was thinking the same thing!"

"You…I…euh…. AHHHHH!"

Athrun scoffed away not knowing what else to say.

"MAN I CAN'T STAND HER!"

"I CAN'T STAND **_YOU_**!!"

"MAN NOW WHERE AM I?"

Turning around the corner he went outside trying to get some air after his unfaithful encounter with a certain amber-eyed girl. Turning around he faced upon a...

'_Why am I taking this course? I don't even like history,'_ she thought to herself about ready to fall asleep. As her eyes slowly closed the same dream had imprinted in her mind.

'refer to chapter two'

* * *

'_Wow I guess my luck had finally turned'_ he though as he faced upon a trailer numbered 06. 

'_Man that guy must be full of himself to have his name imprinted on that desk,'_

"Yes?" Athrun jumped back as the guy jerked his head up to look at him in the eye.

"Umm hi…Mr. Azrael?" said Athrun with uncertainty as he looked at the teacher.

"Yes…yes… You must be the new student take a seat next to Miss Athha over there, oh and umm… wake her up."

A smile crept upon his face as he walked towards the blonde.

He cleared his throat before drawing close to her, _'Man I never notice how beautiful she is,'_ his eyes traveled down her face as his eyes rest on her soft, pink, tender lips.

'**_Kiss her_**!' his mind told him, '**_Kiss her_**!'

'_What?'_

'_**Kiss her**!'_

As his face almost closed the gaps between them.

**OWWWWWWWWWWWW**

She awoken as her head slammed into his forehead. (A/N: Kids don't try this at home… That includes me.)

"What's wr-" she abruptly stopped as her eyes widen in shocked. _'Emerald eyes, blue hair…'_ her mind raced on, '_Why didn't I notice this?'_

Athrun just looked at her weirdly as his left hand caress his forehead trying to decrease the pain he felt after the sudden clash with the blonde.

Still looking at him, the only lingering phrase she could process through her head was…

_**It's him.

* * *

**_

A/N: Ok I lied…Not too much action but the fight was nice…kinda stupid but it's the only thing I can think of at this point. Wonder what's gonna happen next since she realized it's him… ooh  Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter . BTW I do take French and my French isn't really good, but I promise I'll translate it by the next chapter if I remember :). It's basically introduction and who his teacher was and where he will be seated.

**Sunday is official update day. :)**


	5. History Disaster

A/N: Hopa y'all enjoyed the last chapter, this is my spring break so I will be writing a lot but as always I will not update until Sunday . I'll probably finish this story by next week, I don't really know yet but I'm hoping to. Anyway enjoy  I am currently on writers block for chapter eight at the moment.

* * *

_Previously_

_Still looking at him, the only lingering phrase she could process through her head was…_

_**It's him**_

Chapter five:

Cagalli shook her head in horror as the image from her dream became clearer and clearer by the seconds. '_Man, why him? And why is he always appearing in my dream?'_ her mind raced on as Athrun kept his eyes locked her trembling figure as her head looked like they're about to fall off any seconds if she continues thrashing her head back and forth any longer. Athrun took charge as he raised both his arms and locked her face between his hands. Cagalli was forced to look at Athrun on equal eye level, little did they know, the whole class was staring wide eyed at them.

The sound of the clearing of the throat was heard by both Athrun and Cagalli as their heads tilted to the origin of the sound. Mr. Azrael looked at them in a stern way as Athrun quickly let go of Cagalli and raced towards his seat. Face flushed, full of embarrassment, Cagalli continue to read her Japan Government book from before she fell asleep. Trying desperately to keep her mind off of the blue haired guy behind her, she took big breaths and tried to concentrate on her book. Luck wasn't by her side today as Mr. Azrael began to hand out worksheets, forcing her to turn around and pass them to the emerald eyed boy behind her. Not caring what's she was doing, Cagalli took a worksheet and threw it behind her causing Athrun to get a paper cut on his left cheek. A hiss of pain was heard from behind her as Athrun fingered the area in which he got the paper cut.

Guilt hit Cagalli as she heard the sound he had made. She should have just handed him the worksheets instead of just throwing it back like she did. She slowly turned around to face him mouthing the word 'sorry' to him. He just smiled back at her causing her face to blush a rose color shade, quickly turning around she didn't want him to see her in that stage.

"Ok class, that worksheet is for homework, and I expect it to be here by the beginning of class tomorrow," said Mr. Azrael as he headed back to his chair.

The bell soon rang and Cagalli dashed through the open door to get out into the cool air. '_Why am I blushing all of a sudden?'_ she asked herself, '_I used to can't stand him, and now when I see him, I'm…' _she shook her head throwing her hair everywhere, '**_blushing._**'

"Yo!"

"Ahhh!" Cagalli screamed from shock. She turned around only to see someone she really didn't expect to see.

"Oh wow I didn't know my presence could scare the almighty Cagalli Yula Athha," said a red eyed boy.

"Funny," Cagalli simply said while rolling her eyes towards him, "what do you want Shinn?"

"Nothing really," he said truthfully, "I…uh…just umm…well."

Cagalli just stood there looking at him, showing no interest of whatsoever he wanted to say.

Upon realizing the class was over, Athrun slowly got to his feet and walked through the doorway, exiting the class, he stammered through the long walkway, pushing tree branches away from his view as the sight of Cagalli caught his eyes. She was with…someone else.

'_Don't eavesdrop Athrun,'_ Athrun told himself, although he really wanted to know what's going on between them. '_Curiosity killed the cat, remember?'_ And yet, curiosity got the best of him.

Slowly and silently he walked towards the two in silent steps as he over heard stuttering. '_What? Is he asking her out or something?'_ his mind asked as jealousy overcame.

'Well…I umm…you see….I" said Shinn.

'_Man that guy looks awfully familiar,'_ he thought as he cocked his head towards the right trying to remember who the guy was.

"Cagalli," Shinn finally spoke out.

Cagalli stood there impatiently tapping her foot along the pavement.

"That's the guy that threw the shoe at me!" Athrun yelled out not realizing he spoke out his thought.

Cagalli jerked her head towards the direction of the voice.

"Athrun?" she said

Shinn followed the gaze along with Cagalli seeing the same boy he saw earlier that day.

Athrun gave out a nervous laugh as he heard the bell sound, '_save by the bell,'_ he thought.

"Oh SNAP! I'm late for math class," Cagalli said as she dashed towards the main part of the building.

Shinn and Athrun looked at each other in before realizing they were both late for their classes. Eyes widen in fear as they both dashed toward the door causing both of them to collide with the result of…the nurse office.

"Wow, two patience in one…minute," said the nurse amazed.

"Talia, can we make this quick?" Shinn asked impatiently.

"Sure, just umm…don't run into any more doors…and each other," she laughed as she went towards her cabinet to get band aids for the two. As she gave them the band aids she tried to conceal her laughter, but all that exploded as she watched the two exited her office. The room was filled with laughter due to Talia's sudden outburst.

* * *

'_What's with today?' _Athrun asked himself upon walking towards his calculus class. '_My first day at school, and I was late for all the classes I had today.'_ Athrun walked towards his class only to find that it was over. '_Yeah, I think I better go apologize to the teacher,'_ he thought as he walked towards Mwu.

"Hi Mr. La Flagga, sorry for my tardiness to this class…well actually I'm sorry for _missing_ this class," Athrun said upon realizing not only was he tardy, he actually missed the class.

Mwu turned towards the boy with only a stern look on his face, but as he caught a glimpse of the emerald eyed lad he face suddenly changed into an over joy expression.

"Athrun, my boy!" he yelled.

This caused confusion to Athrun's face as he only looked at Mwu with and odd gesture.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I heard from Kira you were thinking about joining the soccer team," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah…key word **thinking**," he said, moving his gaze towards Mwu's desk.

'_Wow this guy likes the English teacher,'_ he thought before Mwu's ranting dispersed his thoughts.

"So soccer it is," Mwu said averting himself back to his desk to grade some papers.

"But Mr. L-"

"Bye now," Mwu said interrupting Athrun's sentence, "see ya at practice today, oh and it's…right now!" Mwu smiled while pushing Athrun to practice.

* * *

A/N: Gotta love Mwu La Flagga. I love him. Yeah this is a short chapter but I'm trying to end the first day as soon as possible. The first day kinda ran on since chapter one from their painful encounter til the end of school, in which Athrun missed. But yeah I'm trying to finish this story by the end of this week and post it up on a regular base. So hope y'all enjoy…. Currently working on chapter Eight. Currently hooked on NANA 


	6. Fun on the Field

A/N: Hope y'all liked the last chapter because this will be the last of the first day! YAY! The story will move faster from this chapter on. Or so I hope. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Bye now," Mwu said interrupting Athrun's sentence, "see ya at practice today, oh and it's…right now!" Mwu smiled while pushing Athrun to practice._

Chapter Six:

"Wow, I see he talked you into this," Kira chuckled seeing Athrun at practice.

"Ha! Thanks to you!" he said with sarcasm while running on the fields.

"Ok Peeps, today I will choose who will be the luckies that gets to be on first string," he said as everyone groan only to know how strict Mwu is on the field, yet he is very lenient in class.

"So...let's start with 50 laps!" he screamed as everyone laughed thinking he was only joking, "I'm serious! Now…GO!"

Everyone took off running trying to get the right pace so they won't be tired after running so much. By the twenty-fifth laps, Mwu blew his whistle signaling everyone to stop running.

"Ha! I'm just kidding 25 laps is normally enough for you guys to run," he said as he watched the team collapse huffing and trying to get the oxygen needed for relieving the lactic acid formed in their aching legs.

"Enough sitting, I need to see you guys to pass and score goals for my decisions," he said.

(A/N: I know nothing of soccer or any after school activity as that matter, except for the marching band, but other than that, my knowledge of sports are ZERO!)

* * *

Cagalli and the track team were walking towards the track only to catch a glimpse of a blue haired boy she didn't exactly want to see. Listening to her coach, she ran a mile for warm up, passing both Kira and Athrun on her way around the track. Barely looking at the two, she concentrated on her running, because she wanted to be recognize enough to go to state for the relay race.

Looking around the field her eyes caught a girl with auburn hair taking pictures of the track team and the soccer team. Cagalli smiled at her only to have Miriallia taking pictures of Cagalli's spectacular performance.

Mr. Waltfeld was the coach for the track team as he blew the whistle to the whole team.

"Everyone line up," he yelled, "We're officially picking the members of the track team to go to state this year. I want the best from all of you, and only the best will be able to make it."

Cagalli took a few deep breaths getting ready to hear the whistle for the run off. Three…two…one…and (the sound of a whistle goes off)!

"The first five to finish twenty-five laps go to state, while the others…will begin training with me."

* * *

A small smiled tugged on the side of Athrun's lips as he watched Cagalli ran the track…'_Why the hell am I smiling?'_ he asked himself only to get slapped by Mwu.

"Pay attention, Athrun!"Mwu yelled in his ear.

Athrun winced after the sudden outburst in his ears. Athrun began to score goals and passed the ball towards Kira's way. He was doing great until he saw Cagalli had finished her 25 laps and was talking to Shinn.

* * *

"What the hell do you want, Shinn?!" Cagalli screamed.

"Temper, temper," Shinn said in a tsking manner.

Cagalli looked at him in a disbelieving way only to have him stuttered at her again.

Shinn let out a deep sigh and began talking…again, "Let me just get this over with."

"FINALLY!" Cagalli yelled showing her impatient-ness.

"Gee thanks, anyway, umm…well I know you're friends with Stellar, and I umm…"

Before Shinn could finish his sentence, Cagalli let out a loud laugh; this didn't go unnoticed by Athrun.

Athrun's eyes gazed upon the laughing blonde as he saw her with Shinn laughing. '_Looks like she's having fun,'_ he thought. '_Wait why is she laughing?'_ This got him curious.

'_Man this is a pathetic year,'_ Mwu thought, l_ook at them, distractions, not paying attention, and…what the heck? This is soccer not basket ball!'_

"GUYS!!" Mwu yelled, "You dribbled with the inside of your feet, NOT your hands!" Wow this got Mwu furious.

"Take a break; I'm currently making the decisions for first and second string."

'_Yes! Now I can see what they're talking about!'_ Athrun smiled as he went towards the two.

Inching and inching closer he listened in, into their conversation.

"Hey stop laughing at me!" Shinn yelled.

"Sorry, you were all nervous, just because…" Cagalli could finish her sentence due to her laughter.

'_Man what are they talking about?'_ Athrun asked when he overheard Cagalli's laughter.

"Ok…Ok…" Cagalli said trying to reduce her laughter.

"Finally, but umm…anyway, Stellar… I wanna…" Shinn was really tongue tied at the moment, but he assumed that Cagalli knew what he wanted.

"You wanna…what?" Cagalli asked.

"Can you like…talk to her for me?"

Cagalli just laughed waving off a goodbye, "Sure!" She yelled walking away, "Tomorrow morning."

Oblivious to Cagalli and Shinn, Athrun only overheard what Cagalli said. '_Sure? Tomorrow morning? What did she meant by that?'_

His thoughts dispersed as he heard the whistled sound by Mwu.

"O…kay… guys… I've made the decision for first and second string. So, let's start with the luckies who made first string," Mwu cleared his throat and began reading the list, "Dearka Elsman! Yzak Joule! Kira Yamato! Sai Argyle! Heine Westenfluss! Nicol Amalfi! Auel Neider! Sting Oakley! And last but not least…"

Athrun was indifferent about soccer before Mwu made him go to practice, because he wasn't planning on joining. But after getting on the field, he enjoyed it. Ever since junior high, he hasn't been joining any after school activity due to academic reasons. But now, he really enjoyed scoring goals and being on the team would give him something to do.

"ATHRUN ZALA!" Mwu said directing his view point towards Athrun and flashing him a smile.

Athrun only shivers to see him giving him that weird smile, but he tried to smile back…or at least to him it was a smile.

"See ya guys tomorrow at practice!" Mwu yelled then blew his whistle signal that practice was over.

* * *

The next morning the talked Cagalli had with stellar went smoothly. At least for Cagalli's standard it went smoothly. Cagalli mainly laughed about Shinn rather than making a good impression of him for Stellar. Fortunately luck was on Shinn's side as Stellar told Cagalli how much she had admired him. Luck was definitely on his sides when Shinn overheard the conversation between Cagalli and Stellar. After overhearing Stellar's admiration of him, Shinn jumped from the tree he was in, (A/N: Don't ask me why) and sad for him, he broke his leg.

'_Yay! She's not dating him!'_ Athrun screamed in his mind, '_Wait! Why the heck am I so happy for?'_ he asked himself. Unlike the first day of school he had yesterday, today actually went smoothly. Although he had almost every class with Cagalli, and sat next or behind her in them, they haven't spoken a word to each other since. It took them almost a month to stop giving each other the cold shoulder, but eventually they got along. That is until a new student transferred.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry I would've put this up sooner but I was at a funeral for a very good friend of my sister. Have anyone heard of the Virginia Tech Massacre? Well he died due to it, the ceremony before the funeral was umm boring, but after we all went to the cemetary. After hearing all the heart-breaking cries it was hard not to shed tears for him. I couldn't cry at the time but I'm really sad...although I didn't know him as well as my sister, he was a very nice guy, but he had to die at such a young age. RIP Henh Ly. 


	7. A New…Fiancée?

A/N: Here I am with Chapter Seven!! Posting this a day early just because I'm on writer's block right now for chapter 8. Plus I'm not going to be here tomorrow, gotta go look at a college for my sister. Still wondering why I'm going, because I'm only a sophomore in high school. I really hope y'all like this chapter just because I like it First time saying this...I hate my writings. BTW this is an AU fic, so to **Hades.Throne.Heiress - **Yes I'm bring back the dead...that sounded weird...

* * *

_Previously:_

_It took them almost a month to stop giving each other the cold shoulder, but eventually they got along. That is until a new student transferred._

Chapter Seven:

"I'm glad you and my sister are getting along!" Kira said happily.

"Yeah I was getting tired of going to your house everyday only to see your sister's gloomy face opening the door. The image on her face was kinda creepy…" Athrun said and began to shiver.

"Oh thanks… glad to know you think I'm creepy," Cagalli said then walked off not even bothering looking at Athrun.

"Hey! Wait! Cagalli!" Athrun pleaded as he ran after her, upon reaching Cagalli he accidentally ran into a student.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Athrun exclaimed.

"You better- ATHRUN HUNNY!!" the girl yelled.

"Ahh!" was the only coherent word that came out of Athrun's mouth.

"What kind of reply is that to your fiancée?" she said.

"Say WHAT?!" two voices were heard, one was Athrun's and the other was…Cagalli?

"Wait…wh---w-wha-w---WHAT?" Athrun breathed harshly, "When the hell did we get engaged?"

"Yesterday! That's why I transferred here!" the girl smiled brightly.

"Wait, Mia we gotta talk this out!" Athrun said as he pulled Mia's wrist.

None of this went unnoticed by Cagalli. Her eyes narrowed in the direction Athrun was in as she fumed off to her Chemistry class.

'_Why am I so mad? It's not like this really matters to me,_' Cagalli thought.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Athrun asked angrily. 

"What do you mean 'What am I talking about?'" Mia asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"About the whole engagement thing…WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"I told you already, YESTERDAY,"

"How come I have no knowledge of this?" Athrun's eyes went wide as his nose flared.

The looked Athrun had at the moment, was scary that Mia took a few steps back.

"You were away when your father decided this arrangement."

"And he couldn't inform me about this?"

"Why does it matter? You knew this was gonna happen any how."

Her last sentence caught Athrun in a daze. '_She's right…I knew this was gonna happen.'_ Athrun had nothing else to say to her, so he walked away. '_Wow I guess I am her fiancée after all.' _Athrun was in a complete daze until he spotted purple and yellow. '_Man that really clashes,'_ he thought…wait!

* * *

Cagalli was walking towards her locker as she had forgotten her chemistry book. 

"Man I'm a total klutz for forgetting my chemistry book like that," Cagalli said to no on in particular.

As she pulled the book out, a couple of her stuff fell out along with it.

"Aww man, today's not my day is it?" She complained while picking up her other books and papers.

A figure was walking by only to see a damsel in distress trying so hard to pick up her stuff. The figure walked to the blonde bending down helping her with the fallen items.

Trying to show her gratitude, Cagalli looked up to thank the kind person only to find that it was –sigh- Yuuna.

"Oh it's you," was all that escape from Cagalli's voice box.

"Is that anyway to address a guy that's helping you? **Sweetie**," said the guy.

"If I recall, I never asked for your help…_dear,_" Said Cagalli emphasizing sarcasm in her voice.

"Aww…hunny bunny let's go on our date we never had!" He said excitedly grabbing her wrist, pulling her along with him.

"Yuuna! LET. GO. OF. ME!!!!!" Cagalli yelled.

"Aww come on hun-" Yuuna was abruptly stopped when someone…or something pulled Cagalli from him.

"Hey! What's the big idea pulling my love away from me?" Yuuna whined.

"She's yours?" the figure asked.

"Of course she's mine!" Yuuna yelled back.

"Well by the looks of it, it looks like your so called girlfriend has fallen into my arms," the figure said as a smirk crept onto his face.

Cagalli looked at both of them in disgust, before she burst out saying, "Excuse me? When the hell did I belong to either of you?" She said angrily before kicking the figure in the shin and running off.

"Hey Cagalli! WAIT!" the figure yelled as he ran after her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME ATHRUN!" She spat back at him.

"Hey Cagalli! Why are you running away from me?" he suddenly asked.

"'Cause I don't wanna see your face!" she yelled still trying to escape him.

Athrun tried hard to catch up to her, '_Man why does she have to be on the track team?'_ he asked himself trying desperately to catch up with her. Inching and inching closer by the minutes, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked her.

She looked away from him motioning a 'no' with her head, which to him indicated a nothing. But Athrun knew better.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" he asked turning her to face him.

"Nothing, just go back to your _fiancée?_" she said emphasizing the word 'fiancée.'

"What…are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk implanted on his face.

"Why should I be jealous?" she yelled back at him.

"Well gee I don't know…maybe you secretly like me!"

"In your dreams, blue boy!"

"I am dreaming," he said seductively.

Cagalli rolled her eyes trying to walk away from him, but both his hands were pinned on the wall blocking her path of running anywhere away from him.

"Get away from me!" Cagalli yelled at him.

"No!"

"Yes!'

"Go back to your fiancée, and leave me be!"

"No! And why do you care if I have a fiancée or not?" Athrun's mind suddenly screamed at him for saying such a sentence. '_Ok…I shouldn't have said that.'_

"You're right…I shouldn't care!" she yelled back at him, yanking his arm to make an exit away from him.

Cagalli walked off mad. She didn't expect Athrun to come after her, so she decided not to run this time. Not looking at what was coming ahead; Cagalli stared at the floor mumbling incoherent words.

**CLACK** (A/N: I think that's a sound when you hit your head to something.)

Cagalli felt dizzy as her head encountered with a wall up ahead.

"Woah I see stars," were the only words that came out of Cagalli's mouth. As she collapsed on the ground not knowing what the time of day was.

Athrun caught up to her only to find her lying on the ground. He picked her up off the ground putting her on a bench near by. (Unfortunately, Athrun doesn't know his way around the school so much that he doesn't even know where the nurse's office is.)

"Hey Cagalli!" Athrun said calmly.

"Cagalli!"

"HEY CAGALLI!!!" He began to get frustrated.

He took both his hands and slightly patted both sides of her cheeks. He abruptly stop saying, "This is NO USE!" mainly to himself.

He faced her trying to think of ideas to get her up. Looking her from head to toe, his gaze slowly fell to her lips. '_She wouldn't notice would she?' _his mind raging on. '_I mean it's not like she'll just wake up at this moment.'_ Athrun was having doubts about what he was about to do. '_I'll take my chances,'_ he thought as his face leaned in closer to her.

As soon his lips began to brush against her, Cagalli's eyes flew open only to see Athrun…on top of her, or so it seems that way to her.

* * *

(A/N) OMG FIRST KISS!! awww... So yeah I really don't know what to do from here.. I wrote something, but I really don't like it. I'll probably write a different version to 8 if i can think of anything. School is almost over yeah!! 20 something more days left!! I'll be a junior next year...that should be fun 

Hope y'all like this chapter because I have not idea what to write for 8...but I do have a title.


	8. I'm Truly Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I've been really busy with SOL's and test...and I'm especially worry about my English book project right now. I can't guarantee that I will update by sunday because someone I knew got into a car crash yesterday. He was driving home from school when he lost control of his car, causing it to run off the road, hit a tree, and split in half. He was not wearing a seat belt at the moment. Today have been a depress day, because a lot of people just found out he died. A lot of tears were spilled and this whole event didn't even occur to me, until I was "skipping" 4/5th period. I wasn't exactly skipping, I just need to air from the whole tear jerking stuff. I went to see my friend who is in second lunch and seeing her cry just... I... omg I...I just started crying. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I guess if things are better tomorrow, I'll try to continue chapter 8...but I doubt it. All I can do now is read y'all stories and try my best to give a good feedback. This is a bad year for and I'm sorry for making you guys wait..but.. I'm really sorry.

RIP Victims of VT...Henry

RIP Tyler

NightMidst


	9. 2 chapters in one

A/N: I am VERY sorry for the long wait. But I finally wrote two chapters and they're both here. Thank you to those of you who reassured me due to my last author's note. That means a lot to me! Thank you very much. But now school's over... well tomorrow is the official last day of school, but I'm exempt from all my exams so friday was the last day. Oh HAPPY DAYS.

CHAPTER NINE IS A SONG...chapter...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GUNDAM SEED DESTINY! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE TRANSLATION USED IN CHAPTER NINE.

* * *

_Previously:_

_He faced her trying to think of ideas to get her up. Looking her from head to toe, his gaze slowly fell to her lips. 'She wouldn't notice would she?' his mind raging on. 'I mean it's not like she'll just wake up at this moment.' Athrun was having doubts about what he was about to do. 'I'll take my chances,' he thought as his face leaned in closer to her._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Love Found or Shattered Heart?**

Cagalli's heart was pounding fast. '_Why am I feeling this way?' _She asked herself. Not moving, she lied there staring deep into his eyes. Both teenagers stayed still as if time stopped moving. Her eyes began to close, but as she heard **click clack** of shoes walking toward their way, he eyes fluttered open, pushing Athrun off of her.

Regaining her posture, Cagalli's eyes began to travel up the figure. Seeing the chestnut brown hair and the anger in the amethyst eye, Cagalli could only guess who it was staring at her. Cagalli looked up, only to see the face of her _lovable_ brother. Oh boy. Cagalli slowly stood up putting the smallest smile upon her petite face; she gave a casual "yo" before running off.

Athrun let out a nervous laugh before running off following closely behind Cagalli. Kira's eyes flared as he watched the two, obviously still with anger, he did a mad dash chasing upon them before Mr. Waltfeld held him by the collar telling him to go back to class. Lucky Athrun and Cagalli.

* * *

Upon seeing Cagalli's figure up ahead, Athrun chased after her only to catch her by the arm.

"Can we talk?" he asked her softly, hoping she'll allow him to.

Cagalli gave a soft nod before following him to the school's garden. (A/N: My school have a garden, I didn't even know that!! )

He held onto her arm as he led the way to field of red roses and beautiful magnolia. The aroma filled the area as the two took a seat upon the lonely bench. None wanted to speak letting the silence seep through the air. The only audible sounds were the leaves of the trees rustling along the wind.

"I…" They both began, but their voice ceased seeing each other. Cagalli's face turned bright red when she notices how close their faces were. She jerked her face away from him, leaving a very confused Athrun.

'_Why did she look so flushed?'_ he mentally asked himself.

As he looked at her, he noticed how her hair shone from the rays of the sun. Slowly sliding towards the girl, his hands began to stroke her hair away from her frame. Cagalli slowly looked up at him, with the brightest tint of red cascading upon her cheeks. Athrun slowly cupped her face as he brought him nearer to her.

Cagalli could not believe what was about to happen, knowing herself, she would've beaten the crap out of him, but Cagalli only stared back at the boy ready for what was about to happen.

'_I have a fiancée, I can't do this!'_ Athrun said to himself, '_But…I don't love her…I don't even know her!'_ As of this moment, Athrun didn't care, his placed his lips upon her, thinking she would struggle, but no response came.

Cagalli was confused of the event that was currently taking place. She didn't know exactly how to react to this. '_What's going on? I know that deep, deep, deep, deepdeepdeepdeepdeepDEEP inside I __**MIGHT**__ like him…but…who am I kidding but myself?'_ Cagalli thought, '_I've fallen for him…'_ Cagalli's eyes began to close as she felt his hands take a hold of her upper arm area.

Parting to take a breather, Cagalli looked away from Athrun before saying, "This is wrong."

"How so?" he asked her confusedly.

"You have a fiancée, and I hated you to begin with and now we're…" Cagalli couldn't continue. She stood up and walked towards the lone orange blossom tree, picking a single flower.

Athrun thought about what she said as he slowly stood up and walked behind her. Slowly putting his arms around her shoulder, he rested his head upon the nape of her neck. He slowly inhaled her scent plus the aroma that filled the garden.

"Happy Birthday Cagalli…" he said.

Athrun let go of Cagalli as he walked away from her, leaving a confused and dazed Cagalli.

'_Happy Birthday Cagalli…'_ kept replaying over and over in her mind.

Cagalli turned around looking at the currently leaving Athrun, waiting awhile before she herself exit the garden. '_Sometimes things aren't meant to be…I guess this will be a secret between us.'_

**Chapter Nine: Secret**

Cagalli and Kira were getting ready to set up for their party. It was currently Saturday, May 19…a day let…. Later is better than never.

After the incident with Athrun…a day ago, Cagalli pretended as if nothing ever happened. Mia wasn't in any of their classes…luckily. While Cagalli had track, (AN: Did I ever mentioned Cagalli made States? Cause she did ) and Athrun was currently busy with Soccer, (he made forward on the soccer team) Mia was busy trying out for cheerleading.

Cagalli was happy that she didn't have to face Mia at the time. She seemed sweet. (Hmmm I think it's the same Mia.) Back to reality!

"So…Kira…" Cagalli began, "when am I ever gonna meet this _Lacus Clyne_ you've been talking about."

Upon hearing _Lacus_, Kira blushed madly.

"um…mum…mum…um…uh…hmmm…um…" he mumbled.

**DING DONG**

The doorbell rang as Cagalli ran towards it. Upon opening the door, blue hair and emerald eyes were soon into view causing Cagalli to look away.

"Hey Kira can you take care of him, I need to…umm...fix my hair, " Cagalli lied.

Upon seeing Cagalli, Athrun kept his eyes fixed upon her, seeing as she left to her room, he followed Kira into the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as she reached her room, she sat down on her chair facing the mirror looking at her. She felt pathetic at the time. Grabbing her hairbrush, she quickly detangled all the knots in her hair as she grabbed scrunchy, she quickly tied her hair up leaving some golden strands loose.

Standing up, she led herself down the stairways to help Kira, even if _he _is here.

Unlike school, he knew the way around this house, as if it was his own. No one seemed to be there yet as he helped Kira set up.

"So umm what are the backpacks for?" Athrun asked eyeing four backpacks.

"Did no one tell you?" Kira asked looking at Athrun questioningly.

"Tell me…what?"

"We're sneaking in to the school and having the party on the school's roof," Kira said with a bright grin.

Athrun chuckled at his idea before realizing Cagalli was walking towards the kitchen.

"You guys ready?" She asked, walking towards the green backpack, and trying not to face Athrun.

Kira smiled before answering yep as they all carried a backpack, and Athrun with two.

* * *

**It was you who made my heart dizzy**

**You are very bad to me**

Walking in silence they arrived at the school seeing Dearka, Miriallia, and the gang…plus Mia…and her LOOK ALIKE?

Kira walked up to the girl, as he smiled dumbly at her. While Cagalli held a questionable look… '_Isn't that Mia? Or is she not…is that Mia?'_ Cagalli thought as she pointed at the two.

"Pointing in impolite," Athrun whispered in her ear.

Cagalli eyes grew wide as she felt his breath upon her skin. She quickly walked away from him and towards Kira. Athrun on the other hand started walking towards the OTHER Mia.

**Our love, none knew about**

**The one even she didn't know about**

**You made it into nothing**

"Cagalli…this is Lacus Clyne," Kira said with a bright smile.

Cagalli was confused. She looked toward Lacus then towards Mia, back to Lacus, then Mia. Her head began to hurt badly as she stare at the two.

Athrun walked over with Mia, hands by his side looking towards Cagalli's direction.

"Mia, Lacus, Lacus, Mia, Mia Lacus, Lacus, Mia," Cagalli chanted trying to get the two in order.

Everyone laughed in a hearty way as they looked at Cagalli's face as she tried to decide who's who. Cagalli slowly pouted as she leads the way to the school's rooftop.

* * *

Sitting in between Kira and Miriallia, and across from Athrun, she kept her head down afraid to look at him; only once in a while will she keep on eye upon him.

"I GOT THE BEER!!!" Dearka yelled, smiling at his "smartness," and quickly opening a can.

**I watched you under my breath**

**The day you smiled warmly at** **me**

Smiling at Dearka, she took a can of beer trying to drown down everything that has happened that week.

**No matter how much I try to forget**

**No matter how much I tell myself it's not love**

**I can't erase that warm smile**

Everyone was laughing and enjoying their selves, and by the looks of it, Cagalli seemed to enjoy herself also. Or maybe it was the fact that she already drank five cans of beer.

**If we can't bring back the love that is locked up**

**It will be a secret between you and me**

Drowning down her 9th can she slowly got up from her sitting position and began walking towards Athrun's direction. Before reaching him, she soon collapsed upon Mia's body.

Mia looked up at the girl, and soon started smiling trying to get her to wake up. (A/N: Mia is nice in this…. chapter… I'm not saying she's nice in the fic…just this chapter )

Athrun looked towards the direction of the collapsing blonde, Athrun offered to take her home for Kira.

Kira looked a little sad as his friend offered to take his sister home, therefore he'll miss out on the party they're having, but knowing Athrun… he won't take no for an answer.

He quickly picked the blonde up, and set her on his back as both, he and Mia, left to bring her home. Mia trying to give him company.

* * *

"That was really fun," Mia began, as she accompanied Athrun in his walk.

"Yeah it was," he said trying to smile at her.

They began to walk and talk about things that they've missed out in each other's lives. But Athrun felt a single drop of tear grazed his face. Knowing it wasn't his tear; he knew it was the blonde's.

Feeling a little nausea, Cagalli quickly got off the blue haired boy and walked in her own direction.

"I can get home from here," she said as she left them.

Mia looked at Athrun as she smiled and said, "I'll walk with her."

Athrun looked at the blonde for the last time before heading back to the school's roof.

**I hide behind you**

**And I cry behind you**

**I love you, I love you**

"It's ok Mia, I can get home from here it's not too far away," Cagalli said.

Mia smiled tenderly at her before leaving to her home.

On her lonely path to her house, Cagalli began to think about what has happened that week. '_It sure was a crazy week,'_ she thought.

She laughed at herself while reaching her front door. Feeling around her jeans, she tried to find her keys. As she began to pull the key in the lock, she felt something tickling her forehead. Slowly, Cagalli looked up to find balloons dangling on the door.

Hanging on one of the balloons was a card engraved Cagalli.

She looked inside the card seeing three words.

_Happy Birthday_

_Athrun_

'_He could've put more thought into this,' _she thought. Before opening her house door, she felt some lettering on the back of the card.

Looking at the card once more she read '_rooftop' _on the back.

**I wanted to say this in a way none can understand**

**That we are in love**

Without a minute to spare, she took off in the direction of the school.

* * *

"Aww man, that was a great PARTY!!!" Dearka yelled.

He, Kira, and the gang were all leaving the school taking the shorter route back to Kira's house.

"I have an idea, let's all go trash Kira's house!!" Dearka said, obviously he was wasted.

"Oh you better not!" Kira yelled as he ran after Dearka

"Kids," Yzak said.

* * *

Athrun sat alone on the school's rooftop looking at the stars in the sky. No one knew he was there…everyone was too wasted to even seeing him return to the school.Look at me, I am behind you

**Now tell her everything**

**No matter how much I cry of pain**

**Even if you say you'll come to me**

**I can't stand your confused eyes**

Athrun chuckled to himself, remembering how stupid Kira looked with his head hanging over the side of the school's roof, throwing up.

Getting ready to leave the school, he turned on his heels only to be met with amber eyes.

**Hurt her, make me happy, and just love me**

**So I won't be hurt behind you anymore**

Cagalli eyes were filled with tears as she found him. Without thinking, she ran towards Athrun, embracing him.

**I'm sorry to her that we couldn't keep our secret**

They never wanted to let go, but unknown to them, someone was watching.

**No matter how much I try to forget**

**No matter how much I tell myself it's not love**

**I can't erase that warm smile**

Slowly breaking the hug, Cagalli looked at him with tears stained eyes, her arms still around his neck.

**If we can't bring back the love that is locked up**

**It will be a secret between you and me**

Athrun looked at Cagalli, as her eyes were fixed upon the ground, tears still falling freely from her eyes. He slowly pulled her close and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

* * *

A/N: I am in love with that song. The title is Secret or Bimil by Lee Soo Young. It is a Korean song and the story is so pretty. If you guys have seen it, the story line to chapter nine is similar or as I may say VERY similar to the 3 Grace MV's. Definitely watch the first two then watch, Bimil... I always cry when watching Bimil so enjoy. Hope ya'll like these two chapters.

R&R please


	10. Is it REALLY a Secret?

A/N: Sorry for the late update...but compare to the last one...this one isn't that late...right? I've been working on this chapter for days...only because I kept getting distracted. This is basically a flashblack chapter... I really don't wanna explain the stuff in between the time from last and this week. LONGEST CHAPTER YET :)

DISCLAIMER: GS/GSD isn't mine. although I hope it is. OMG I REMEMBER!

* * *

_Previously:_

Athrun looked at Cagalli, as her eyes were fixed upon the ground, tears still falling freely from her eyes. He slowly pulled her close and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Sitting on the grassy soccer field, facing away from the soccer team, the track team and their coach have been discussing about summer practices. Groans were shared among the teams as they discovered half their summer would be spent at school…school…the one place they've been waiting for nine months to escape from. Yet here they are on the last day of school and the last day of…after school practice, discovering that after the seniors' "beach week," they would have to return to this atrocious place for at least 3 days every other week of their summer.

Luckily for our teen heroine, Cagalli Yula Athha, she was a senior this year. Which means…no more school! Except college…but that's in a different story…not really.

Seniors' "beach week" was three days after graduation, which happens to be tomorrow. Cagalli was ecstatic about the idea of spending a week on a beautiful beach with her friends before they all separate for different colleges, but it is a school trip which means the teachers will also be there. Not to mention she's very excited to see a certain blue haired boy. It's been a week since hers and Kira's birthday party, and it seemed as if their secret was safe. Although something interesting did happen to Athrun and Kira after Kira's hangover was over.

_Flashback:_

_He stilled held her upon his arms before slowly placing his lips to the side of Cagalli's ear. Slowly and softly he whispered three words into her ear, not only tickling her, but also making Cagalli flushed._

_"I love you."_

_Upon hearing that sentence, Cagalli's eyes widen in shock, not exactly expecting him to say it so soon. Her gaze quickly diverted from him to the ground. Not knowing exactly what to do, her eyes slowly began to meet his gaze. Looking at his mesmerizing emerald eyes, Cagalli began to speak._

_"I-" She never got a chance to finish as she felt a soft pair of lips upon her own. Her reaction was slow, as her eyes widen in surprise, yet she slowly felt comfortable being there with him as her eyes began to close as she responded to him._

_(A/N: I'm gonna try my best to make a description, but I have no experience in this… I know, I'm 15, but I read a lot so…hopefully.)_

_Both her arms were still on his shoulders as his embrace on her tightened. Sliding her hands around his neck, she pulled his head closer deepening the kiss. Cagalli tried to open her mouth for air, but soon pulled away as she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth. Letting go of him, she quickly turned and looked the other way, her face burning with heat as the slight hint of rose appeared upon her twin cheeks._

_Athrun let out a slight chuckle, seeing the innocent Cagalli he fell for._

_Hearing his laughing as if mocking her, she turned towards him, glaring at the boy._

_"What are you laughing at?" she yelled in a questionable way._

_"Nothing…nothing," he breathed out, "Hey…let's get back." He said as he grabbed her slender left hand, pulling her along with him._

* * *

_As they slowly walk to a two way split, Cagalli decided that she wanted to take the long way home._

_Although the walk may be silent, Cagalli can feel the warmth from Athrun's hand, feeling safe as long as she's with him…by his side…always._

_Upon reaching their destination, Cagalli heard snoring sounds, and saw glimpse of brown, blond, and…silver hair? Hearing and seeing this, Cagalli quickly let go of Athrun's hand, incase the mysterious people saw them. Inching closer she found, Kira sprawled, faced down on the ground with Dearka on top of him, laying sideways, as Yzak had this angry…drunken look on as he was found next to Kira, facing the sky with Dearka's hands on his face…how pathetic._

_Athrun looked questionably at Cagalli as he felt her hand once intertwined with his own, now leaving a cold night breeze softly brushing against his palm. He saw her figure running towards her house, curiosity overcame him as he followed her to see what was happening._

_Seeing that wonderful sight, Cagalli and Athrun couldn't help but laugh…HARD! Tumbling to the ground, their laughter never deceased. Never would Cagalli thought to see her own twin brother in this current state. Athrun held his laughter in as he tried to get the guys into the house…I mean…he wouldn't want them to get sick…although they're still get sick when morning comes._

_"Hey!" He said trying to catch the blonde's attention._

_Slowly getting up from her position, she wiped the droplets of tears away from her face._

_"What?" She asked looking at him weirdly._

_"Would you mind helping me carry YOUR brother in the house?"_

_"Gee… I thought you're suppose to be 'STRONG'" she said emphasizing 'strong.'_

_He glared at her as she gave him a smile, which only caused his glare to decease as he smiled back at her._

_She walked towards the two as she helped put Kira on Athrun's back._

_"Oh Lacus… I love you sooooooo much!!!!!" Kira said dreamily in his sleep._

_"Guys are such morons when they're drunk," Cagalli said looking at her brother._

_"Hey!" Athrun started, "I'm not a moron!"_

_"But are you drunk?"_

_"…" Athrun was speechless at the time._

_"I WIN!" Cagalli said triumphantly._

_Walking behind Athrun making sure he didn't drop Kira by some unfortunate events, he kept hearing Kira mutter Lacus' name over and over…it became annoying after awhile._

_Upon reaching Kira's room, Athrun didn't bothered to even carefully placed him atop of his bed, he just dropped him, knowing the boy wouldn't wake up. A soft "oomph" escaped Kira's mouth as his body made contact with the mattress._

_"So…what about Dearka and Yzak?" Cagalli asked looking at the tired Athrun._

_"Just leave them out there," he breathed out._

_Cagalli looked at him dumbfounded, "I thought they were your friends!"_

_"They are…but it's there fault for getting drunk in the first place."_

_There was no use talking to this guy, therefore, Cagalli left Kira's room to get the two._

_"Where are you going?" Athrun asked._

_"Getting your so-called friends." She said._

_Athrun raced after her and said, "But Cagalli, you don't have the strength to carry them…well you might can carry Dearka, but Yzak has all that hot temper running through him, which might make him weight more."_

_Cagalli glared at him, which made Athrun regret what he has just said._

_"Are you implying that I'm not as strong as you?" she asked, as she was offended._

_"…Umm…no?" He said doubtfully._

_"Good."_

_'Oh boy,' Athrun thought as he followed the blonde outside._

_Cagalli didn't believe that Yzak could be heavy at all; he looked like a lean guy. As she tried to carry Yzak, she successfully lifted him off the ground. 'I knew I could do this' she thought, but as she took her first step…"OOMPH!"_

_Athrun hearing the sound, he quickly ran down the stairs only to see Cagalli being squished by Yzak. Athrun let out a small chuckle as he helped Yzak get off Cagalli._

_"You were saying," He gave her a smug smile as he carried Yzak to the nearest couch._

_Cagalli rolled her eyes at him as she admitted defeat, "Okay…Yzak's heavy…that doesn't mean Dearka is!"_

_"I might as well get him too, who knows what Dearka will do while he's drunk." Athrun said as he begun to walk toward Dearka._

_"But he's out cold."_

_"He might be hallucinating and thinking that you're Miriallia…"_

_As Athrun said those words, both he and Cagalli imagined the outcome if Dearka suddenly woke up only to imagine that Cagalli was Mir…oh boy._

_Cagalli shivered at the thought, as Athrun ran towards the boy. He recklessly grabbed Dearka by the arm and swung him over his shoulders. As he spun around to walk back inside, Dearka's head suddenly collided with the side of the door._

_"OWWWWWW!" Was the only audible word that escaped from Dearka's lips as he mumbled some incoherent words then went back to sleep._

_'Man he's a heavy sleeper!' Athrun thought as he dropped Dearka on the other couch._

_Cagalli twitched a bit when she saw the impact her door had on Dearka…ow._

_"I'm kinda relieved that the girls left early," Athrun suddenly said._

_Cagalli let out a soft chuckle as she began to ascend up the stairs._

_"HEY! Where are you going?" He accusingly asked pointing his forefinger at her._

_"To bed?" Said Cagalli._

_"What am I suppose to do?"_

_"Go home…or…you can sleep with Kira and tell him how much you love his sister, so he can murder you," Cagalli said with a mischievous smile upon her lips._

_"You wanna see me killed?" He asked with a hurt tone._

_Cagalli smiled at him as she continued her walk upstairs._

_Athrun gave her a smirk as he began to run after the blonde. Cagalli seeing his action began to run to her room, trying to escape whatever he wanted. Of course Cagalli outran Athrun, she is on the track team after all. But Athrun was awfully close._

_Not having time to lock her door, Cagalli pushed her hands firmly again the smooth surface of her door, as Athrun reciprocated her actions._

_"What are you trying to do?" Cagalli asked trying to hold the door against Athrun._

_"You'll find out," He said, as the door was gradually beginning to open. 'I'm winning,' Athrun thought._

_Cagalli could no longer hold the door, as Athrun was stronger than she. The space between the door and Athrun was slowly widening as Athrun slipped his foot in between the open of the door, making Cagalli stumbled back, as the door opened to reveal Athrun and his devious smile._

_Athrun smiled at her as he walked towards Cagalli who was slowly backing away from him. She had on an unsure look, her reaction time wasn't fast enough, as Athrun grabbed her waist and began tickling her._

_"A-Athrun! STOP!" She yelled while laughing. Athrun's fingers never deceased with his fingers still at her side. Athrun enjoyed this moment very much. They really didn't notice the time or the light that slowly lit up the dark sky. Someone in his deep slumber was slowly getting up…but whom?_

_"STOP!" She yelled again wanting Athrun's fingers to stop dancing around her waste._

_Stumbling back, her own two feet got caught with each other, causing her to fall on her bed. Athrun took this chance as he grabbed both her wrist and placed it atop of her head._

_"I wonder what I should do," Athrun said, having a mischievous grin grazed on his face._

* * *

_His head was hurting and spinning around like crazy. They practically stayed out all night. Cagalli left a little earlier but it was soon coming to dawn when she left. He felt the urge to throw up as he quickly got up to the nearest bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, god he looked horrible. He also felt horrible and only wished to return back to his comfy bed…wait…his bed? When did he get home? He didn't exactly remember this himself. But sounds of giggles from Cagalli's room caught his attention._

_'What in the world…is she already up?' He thought to himself. He slowly walked to her room…making sure every step he held onto the wall as the room was spinning making his head hurt more. He was about to knock, only to somehow notice her door was slightly open. He wasn't able to think, thinking only made his head hurt more._

_Opening the door, he had the intention of asking Cagalli to quiet down only to notice she wasn't the only one there. The slash of water caused him to wake up a little, but not enough to make out what that figure…but he had a blue blob on his head…from the neck to the waste was a fuzzy white thing, and black from his waste down. 'Funny, that reminds me of Athrun,' he thought…WAIT ATHRUN!!!_

_He slowly walked towards that fuzzy object only to see a yellow blob under him. Blonde…that's his SISTER!!! I guess being an overprotective brother, his drunk-ness turned into rage. His nose flared up as his eyes shows glints of hatred towards that blue blob…thing._

_Afraid to look at the source of the sound, Athrun's face slowly tilted towards the direction of the sound. 'Wow, Kira looks scary,' he thought._

_"Umm…Kira?" Cagalli said looking at her brother. She then looked back at the position she and Athrun was in. Blushing furiously, she pushed Athrun off her, but this still didn't cause the death glare Kira gave to Athrun._

_Athrun gave an unsure smile and a small chuckled, "…Umm…I'll go check on the two…see ya!" He tried to make an excuse as he darted off towards the others._

_Drunk or not, Kira took off right after Athrun, yelling, "HOW DARE YOU!"_

_Oh boy…Cagalli ran after her brother, making sure he wouldn't do anything._

_As soon as she reached the living room, the image of Kira strangling Athrun appeared. Actually this was kinda fun to watch, but Cagalli couldn't let either one of them get hurt as she darted towards the two trying to release Athrun from Kira's death grip._

_Moans were heard as Dearka got up hearing the ruckus._

_"Mommy, can you keep it down?" He said unconsciously. He probably was the most wasted among the three, but the brown, yellow, and blue blob didn't go unnoticed by him. "Oh…pretty colors."_

_Yzak let out a sigh as he stretched his muscle, relaxing in his position. He was the least waste, and the scene before him interested him._

_Athrun was quickly losing air, he would fight back, but he didn't want to hurt Kira._

_Cagalli didn't know what to do, but a light bulb soon lit up atop of her head as she grabbed the back of Kira's neck. His death grip soon loosened as his head tilted backwards and his shoulder rises trying to get the feeling off his neck. He started rocking from side to side trying to direct his attention away from his neck, also laughing like a maniac. (A/N: Is it just me…or is anyone else ticklish behind his or her neck?)_

_Athrun quickly took in air as fast as possible, as he felt the passage to his lungs opening._

_"Stop, stop, stop, stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop!" He yelled trying to get the object off his neck._

_She was hesitant, but released her fingers from the back of his neck._

_He quickly stood up yelling, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?" starling the three._

_"MOMMY!" Dearka yelled waking up from his slumber. He looked around feeling pretty awkward. He wasn't at home…and he just yelled 'mommy' in a strange…well kinda…strange place._

_"Umm…" Cagalli and Athrun began, but were cut short._

_"Oh I'll tell what you two were doing, you were…you were…ahhhhhh," Kira's sentence turned into a cry of depression._

_"OH SNAP!" Dearka yelled, you two were…he wiggled around making a snapping sound with his fingers and his tongue._

_"NOOOOO!" They yelled._

_"Then what WERE you two doing?" Kira yelled furiously._

_They were unsure of what to say, so they started from the beginning._

_END FLASHBACK:_

Cagalli laughed at the memory, but she did felt guilty. Every time she saw Mia, she doesn't know what to do or say, but only gave her a small smile. Cagalli doesn't know why, but she never failed to get impacted by Mia upon her shoulders. She was convinced that it was an accident, but how many times can an accident by an accident?

Basically their "secret" is no longer a secret…except from her. Maybe.

* * *

A/N: OMG this took awhile...I hate distractions. I would've updated this faster if it weren't for summer school. It's kinda funny how people always assume you failed a class if you're in summer school. I absolutely dispise summer school...I just can't wait til the driving the portion of it. R&R please.


	11. Is Shopping Really That Fun?

A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, I'M FINALLY 16, IN 4 MONTHS I CAN DRIVE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**! This is a gift from me to you .

* * *

_Previously:_

_Cagalli laughed at the memory, but she did felt guilty. Every time she saw Mia, she doesn't know what to do or say, but only gave her a small smile. Cagalli doesn't know why, but she never failed to get impacted by Mia upon her shoulders. She was convinced that it was an accident, but how many times can an accident by an accident?_

_Basically their "secret" is no longer a secret…except from her. Maybe._

Chapter Eleven:

"ARRRRRG!!" A furious blonde screamed, "WHY WON'T THESE THINGS FIT?"

Cagalli was sitting on top of her suitcase, trying to zip up the contents that filled it. Bouncing up and down, she was finally able to slowly zipped it…but I guess there was just too many things…Her suitcase slowly parted, as the top of her bag flew open showing the clothes and other essential items.

Upon hearing the scream of his sister and the strange noise, Kira left his bag unpacked as he ran towards his sister's room.

"Whoa!" he screamed, seeing the clothes scattered around the floor and a big stack of things inside the broken suitcase. "Cagalli…we're going for a week…not a year."

He walked around her room picking up the scattered clothing around. He looked at her suitcase in amazement, the only things in there are…

"Cagalli…you really don't need to bring a year's supply of jeans," he said, "I mean…aren't there any shirts…or…_other stuffs_?"

"They're in there," she said, "just…kinda…hidden…under those." She smiled innocently at him as she went back to her "packing."

Kira looked at his sister in disbelief as he began to exit through her door, but his one and only twin stopped him.

"Umm…Kira?"

"What?"

"We need a new suitcase."

Kira blinked his eyes ever so often, as he took another glance at the broken suitcase. He gave a loud sigh, as he went towards her bed and quickly dumped the articles out of the bag.

"HEY!" Cagalli yelled, "Now I'm gonna have to refold them!"

"It's your fault," he started, "now we have to buy a new one." (A/N: This reminds me…I need to buy a new suitcase for band camp.)

"Oh well…" Cagalli said as she dived on her bed, "we have til tomorrow to finish packing." A smile formed on her face as she took…or tried to take a nap.

* * *

A young blunette was making his way across the street to buy new summer clothes for the senior's trip. He swore, it's like someone broke into his house to shrink his clothes. They fit the night before, it's not like they miraculously shrunk overnight…it's an odd world.

Walking into the clothing department, he passed by the lingerie section, as a 'thought' traveled through his head. A smile appeared on his face as he headed towards the men's section. Looking around, he picked up some plain polo shirts and some striped ones. He picked out a few casual men's shorts and a couple pairs of jeans here and there.

Getting ready to pay at the counter he caught glimpse of blonde hair zipping around store.

* * *

Finally, as her eyes began to close to get that nice moment of rest, she felt her legs being pulled. '_What in the world?'_ she asked herself. Pulling her covers off, she saw Kira trying to pull her out of bed. Her immediate reaction was to grab hold of the railings on her bed. (A/N: is that what they're called?)

"Cagalli…" Kira started, "GET OUT OF BED."

"I wanna sleep!" She yelled at him.

"YOU…BROKE…THE…SUIT…CASE!" He said while trying to pull her out of her bed.

"So what?" she whined, "Just buy a bigger one."

"NOPE…YOU'RE…PAYING…FOR…IT…THIS TIME!"

'_Wait why am I doing this?' _Kira though, '_She ticklish…duh.'_

He stopped pulling her legs, as he grabbed one of her feet and started brushing his fingers against her sensitive skin.

Cagalli's foot was trying to wriggled free of his grasp, feeling the uncomfortable feeling of his fingers against her foot.

"STOP STOP!" she yelled.

"NOT…UNTIL you get up and go with me!" he yelled back.

"FINE!" she finally gave up.

Getting up from her bed, she ran towards the bathroom to quickly freshen up. As she finally opened the bathroom door, she found Kira sprawled on her bed looking at his cell phone.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Kira was caught by surprised as he jumped off her bed, with his cell phone on the floor. Cagalli quickly ran to it to find a number on the screen.

"Hmm…who's (843) 664-8936?" (A/N: Don't call this number… I just typed my first and last name in my phone )

"Um…no one…" he quickly answered as he grabbed his phone, a slight tint of pink appeared on his cheek.

Cagalli just rolled her eyes as she smile towards Kira's way.

"So…are we going or not?" she asked.

"Yep yep…" he said.

Cagalli locked the house door as she walked a few blocks towards the town square shopping center. Walking pass a clothing store, she saw the newest model of roll up cuffs Capri. She quickly grabbed Kira's arm and dragged him inside the store.

"CAGALLI!" he yelled, "I thought we're finding you a new suitcase not clothes!!!!!"

"Well…" she started, "as long as we're here…we might as well look at the jeans." She smiled at him.

As she was about to pick up that pair of Capri she saw on the window, someone took it from her. OOH Cagalli's mad now.

"H-" she started until she saw whom that person was.

"Wow…Cagalli Yula Attha…I didn't know you like shopping." The person said.

She rolled her eyes at the person, as she roughly grabbed the Capri from their hands.

"I can shop whenever I want," she said.

"Hey whoa…I didn't say you couldn't…but _YOU _are shopping."

"What's so weird with my shopping? Athrun…"

"Nothing…it's just rare to see a tomboy like you in this kind of store."

Cagalli gave him a playful smack as she went over to the cash register to pay.

"Cagalli…you already have tons of those, we need to get you a suitcase!" Kira exclaimed.

"Well…" she tried to think of something to say, "it's just one more…it's not like I'm gonna break another suitcase." She smiled at him.

Kira let out a sigh as he waited for the blonde princess to finish up with what she's doing.

"OK! We can go!" She said cheerfully.

As Athrun was picking up his shopping bags, he was suddenly attacked from behind with two slender arms wrapped around his waste. His first thought was about his blonde beauty, but this was a very odd behavior for her.

"Ca-" he suddenly stopped seeing whom the owner of those hands were, "MIA!"

"AWW Athrun!" she screamed, "I'm gonna miss you so much, too bad I can't go on that trip cause my father won't allow it!" she pouted at the statement.

"Yeah…that's too bad…" she said feeling kinda awkward.

"Besides Father said the wedding date will come up soon!" she screamed VERY loud.

Although Cagalli should be sad right now, she giggled seeing how miserable Athrun looked in the hands of Mia Campbell…that's a beautiful sight.

Athrun looked towards Cagalli's way asking for help, but Cagalli just smiled at him began to make her way towards the door. '_CAGALLI!!!!'_ he thought…'_I'll get her back for this!'

* * *

_"Oh Cagalli my dear!" someone said, "it will be my honor…in two more days…I will be able to spend a week with my lovely, beautiful Cagalli."

As he ran towards Cagalli his face was suddenly met with a fist.

"NOOOOO My beautiful face…it's…it's…ruined!"

"Don't worry Yuuna," she smiled reassuringly, "it's already ruined to begin with."

With that said, she quickly left the purple baboon in the street holding his face.

As the twin entered 'Luggage Land,' they came face to face with someone, whom they weren't expecting to see…at least not now.

Cagalli's eyes widen in terror as she spoke, "…"

* * *

A/N: Yes this was a very boring chapter, I say so myself but I did leave you with a cliffie yay me hehe . Enjoy this gift on my birthday… wait… it's my birthday…should you guys give ME something? Hehe J/K!!


	12. Reminiscence

**A/N:** Yay I finally made a blog thing for my stories. I was planning on finishing 'Secret' first before I post the whole thing, but ya know what? I might as well cause it's eaiser… I'll just post the site up for the other 11 chapters. BTW Sorry to all my readers and reviewers for a month long wait, I was planning on posting this beofre I left, but I kept getting side tracked, so I'm taking my day off from band practice to type the rest of the story. I've rest enough for the past 3 days so today should be a good day to start writing. Plus I'm trying to get out of cleaning . Either way ENJOY!!_

* * *

__Previously:_Cagalli's eyes widen in terror as she spoke, "…"

Chapter Twelve:

No…it couldn't be…could it? Her eyes never left this guy…yet Kira took a few hasty steps towards the blond guy.

"WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?!" Kira asked while grabbing his collar.

"Why? Are you so scared of my seeing _her_ again?" The guy said with a slight smirk.

Cagalli only stood in horror seeing the guy before her. Her face showed many expressions yet none were loving. Hate. Sadness. Frustration. Anger. Surprised. She wanted to move towards him and slap him senseless…yet her feet were unable to move. It was weird…why can't she move? She wants to…but what's stopping her? All she could see was Kira dragging the poor boy outside…wait…poor? When was he poor?

The sight of the two of them disappears soon as Cagalli regained her composure. She quickly looked around the room seeing only strangers around; there were no signs of Kira and…_him_.

Remembering that they left, she quickly left to the outside seeing what was going on.

Her eyes widen seeing the whole ruckus…but why was Athrun in the middle of this? What happened to Mia?

* * *

"Athrun get out of the WAY!" Kira said, trying to pry Athrun off him, so he could get to the other guy.

"No.!" Athrun struggled to keep Kira a good distance away.

The blonde guy gave out a chuckle before saying; "Wow…even a weak looking guy like him can keep you away. What makes you think you can get to me?"

OH boy…His last sentence made Athrun's left eye twitch. '_What did he say?' _Athrun thought.

Kira could see the flare in his eyes before noting what Athrun was about to do next. Athrun's grip loosened upon Kira's shoulder as he slowly turned around to face the blonde guy.

"Who are _you_ to speak to me like that?" Athrun said in his irritated voice.

"Does it matter? I'll speak like this to anyone and everyone," he said.

Athrun gave him a little calm smile as he slowly approached him. Slowly and surely his footsteps hastened as he grabbed the guy's collar pulling him up to face him. Athrun's left hand balled into a fist as his right hand held the guy up. Athrun was getting ready to ruin the pretty boy's face before…

* * *

Cagalli didn't want to see what was about to happen as she sprinted towards Athrun. She quickly hung onto his left arm not letting Athrun hit _him._

"Athrun…" she said quietly, "don't…he's not worth it." Cagalli said, not daring to look at that guy's face.

Athrun let go him, but the guy wouldn't let it go.

"Hmm…is she so important to you?" He asked.

Athrun glared at him, but Cagalli spoke first, "Stop…please. Rey stop." (A/N: OOOOH the guy is identified!)

"Why should I Cagalli? Shouldn't he know about us?" Rey asked.

"There is no _us,_" Cagalli said bitterly, "especially after what you did!"

"WHAT did he do?" Athrun asked in a deathly voice.

Cagalli looked away from him before answering, "Nothing, let's just…come on let's go."

Athrun wasn't letting this easily go away. As Cagalli was pulling his left arm, his body swung around Cagalli, his right arm draped over her shoulder.

"What happened?" he slowly whispered to her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Said someone. "Athrun…. what are you doing with that GIRL?!"

Athrun's eyes widen upon hearing the loud screaming of this person. He couldn't believe that this person was there…just to make sure; Athrun slowly turned around seeing the face of that man before realizing his arm was still attached to Cagalli. But no one was able to make him stay away from her; his hand firmly grasped her shoulder, while looking at the man.

"Athrun…" the man said.

"Father," he replied, looking at the man straight in his eyes.

With anger in his eyes, Patrick Zala sternly spoke, "Why are you with this…girl, and not Mia?!"

Mia walked up from behind Patrick Zala holding an innocent and hurt face. Yet inside she was laughing evilly knowing exactly what'll happen to the two.

Athrun looked back and forth between Mia and Cagalli, and occasionally Patrick before handing in his answer.

"Because I don't like Mia, and I rather be here with Cagalli."

Cagalli face flushed upon hearing his answer while looking up at him only to see a serious plastered face.

Mia wasn't expecting this statement from him as her eyes widened with droplets of clear liquid forming. _I can't believe he said that._

"How dare you say that, Mia is your respected fiancée, and there is no way I'll let you run around with some girl!" he yelled.

"CAGALLI IS NOT SOME GIRL, AND I NEVER ASKED TO BE ENGAGE!" Athrun was fuming mad, if it were possible, there would be steam coming out of his ears.

"ATHRUN what is wrong with you! You've never disobeyed my orders."

"There's a first for everything," Athrun said calmly, "may I ask why _you're _here?"

Patrick looked at his son in disbelief seeing how hotheaded his son had become. At this moment Patrick should be mad, yet he's not…? Actually he was quite proud of his son. Never had Athrun Zala ever spoke this way to anyone, until now. He's becoming more and more like his own father.

"I'm here to take you back," Patrick replied with a smirk upon his face.

"WHAT!" Unidentified voices were heard. But shocked faces were seen by many.

"Back…where?" Athrun asked along with his shocked expression.

"Home…where you need to be."

"I have a school trip in three days (?). I refuse to go." Athrun said sternly.

No words were exchange only glances from father and son, none backed down from this challenge.

"Don't you miss your mother?" Patrick finally spoke.

* * *

That hit a nerve, Athrun's mother died many years ago. Tomorrow was the day Athrun's mother died of heart failure. She was a strong woman, but as strong as she may be, her heart was weak. They day Athrun was born, she was truly happy, but too much of her energy was used, and her heart couldn't be kept at bay. But she lived. She wanted to see Athrun grow up, get married, have children. She wanted to see her grandchildren have children. And for that, she tried her best to live.

She was definitely a strong woman. She was able to live to see Athrun's first day of school. A lot of medicines were used to keep her from dying, and a lot of rest was needed so she won't exhilarate too much energy. She loved going outside with Athrun watching the sunset. It was beautiful. But those were only memories.

Thirteen years ago, June 7th, Lenore Zala died. It was the first day of summer break. Athrun was so excited to spend the whole day with his mother. Around 11:00 am, five year old, Athrun Zala, ran to his parent's room only to find his father sad expression. No tears were seen, no cries were heard. Sadness was the only emotion that filled the air.

Athrun looked around wondering where his mother was. Little Athrun tugged the side of his father's shirt with questionable eyes. All he remembered his father saying was, '_She's gone.'

* * *

_The arm Athrun had draped over Cagalli, slowly fell off her towards his side. His gaze fell to the ground unable to look at anyone. He missed his mother dearly. Ever since the day she died, he was like a mindless zombie. But over the years he felt better. Especially the day he met Kira.

When Athrun was ten he attended the same elementary school as Kira. He wasn't too talkative then but Kira kind of rubbed off on him. He started laughing and talking more. Their friendship was a bond made of steel…unbreakable. That is until the unfaithful day Kira moved away to be with his other family.

Kira had promised that they'll meet again, and for that, Athrun held his head high for the past three years.

* * *

Now here he is, faced with his father. Tears threatened to fall but he held it in. He will never cry in front of this man. Since his mother's death, the man before him had turned cold; he was never there for Athrun. Never. When Athrun transferred to Orb High, it was his decision and his decision alone. This man wasn't his father, at least, he's not what a father should be. So why should he listen to him? He has no right to make him marry someone he doesn't love. But Patrick Zala is his biological father, and Athrun can never change that.

"I do miss her, but I'll always remember her," Athrun said facing his so-called father.

Patrick looked at his son calmly; he had an amusing look on his face. A small smirk formed on his face as he said, "You finally stood up to me."

Athrun's eyes widened, he didn't expect his father to say that.

"Father…"

* * *

**A/N: **Whew I finally finished. Don't worry I didn't forget about Rey…well at least for now. Hopefully I'll remember him in the next chappie . I wasn't really expecting to explain Athrun's past, but I guess it just had to be done. Hope ya'll enjoyed this.


	13. What a Nice Week it is

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but if y'all have read my wordpress…school started. You know they really want to kill us with all these textbooks. And I really didn't have to time to write anything cause of school and homework…so if you're a rising Junior…don't take these classes at the same time; French 4, Dual Enrollment history, College English, PreCalc, and Adv Chemistry…a lot of homework. Plus I have band practice everyday after school and every Friday we have a game…plus I got sick…. REALLY SICK! I was basically dead yesterday, I'm still pretty sick today but it's the weekend…I barely have time to do my homework so it took awhile for this. This is definitely a RUSHED CHAPTER…. I had no idea what to write so I wrote random things…RANDOM I repeat this chapter is RANDOM!!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Athrun's eyes widened, he didn't expect his father to say that._

"Father…" 

Chapter Thirteen:

"Father…does that mean I don't have to go back?" Athrun asked in disbelief.

"Well...I guess I can't make you go back, but," he paused for a few seconds, "I'm still not breaking the engagement." He gave Athrun a stern look.

Athrun was speechless hearing his father's word.

"The engagement has been announced, everyone will be joining you to witness your happiness."

"Happiness?" Athrun questionable said, scoffing at his father's word. "What happiness?"

"You should be happy, everyone will see the Zala and Campbell family join hands in marriage."

"Why should I be happy?" Athrun said, looking at his father in an unbelievable way. "This is all for you! Nothing in my life is ever for myself. Ever since mother died, I've been following your every orders, and for once in my life, I want to decide something for myself!" _Man did he throw a fit._

Athrun suddenly felt two metric ton lifted from his shoulders. Never once had he thought that telling his father what was truly on his mind.

Patrick Zala could only look at his son in disbelief. _Did he just…?_

"…" He was speechless.

Looking away from Athrun, he let out a small chuckle as he left the open street.

Athrun was confused, what just happened? Why did his father just leave like that? He turned towards his right to look at Cagalli in the most confused way possible. As Cagalli faced him, she gave him the same express, clueless.

"Umm…what just happened?" She asked him.

"I have not a clue…"

* * *

"DADDY!!!" The girl whined.

"Yes sweetie," the man answered.

"We have a problem."

"What kind?" The man suddenly got interested.

"I have a feeling, after Patrick Zala and Athrun Zala's encounter, he might want to break out engagement."

"Is that so?" the man chuckled on the other line, "That's not gonna happen."

* * *

It has been three days since the Zala men's encounter, and here Cagalli was, asleep on Athrun's shoulder as Kira faced the two, glaring at Athrun.

Athrun felt very uneasy at this moment. The glare from his best friend was enough to put him in a hundred years of darkness…this was scary. After the long three hours bus ride, never once had Kira's eyes left Athrun for a millisecond.

Cagalli was awoken by the sudden noise as her eyes fluttered open only to see Mr. La Flaga _trying_ to act serious.

"Ok…graduates, I'm so sad I can't call you guys seniors anymore!" Mwu La Flaga said, as huge droplets of tears began streaming down his face. "Ok…. I'm ok now, you'll be split up into groups of eight, the beach is wide open so I don't want y'all to get lost, even though you've graduated, you're still on a school trip that is provided by your school, so behave. You may be at the beach, but us teachers, have surprised planned for you."

Everyone looked around with questionable looks upon the overactive teacher.

"Now let me split you up in sections…GROUP 1: Heine Westenfluss, Shin Asuka, Auel Neider, Sai Argyle, Luna and Meyrin Hawke, Flay Allster, and Stellar Loussiere. GROUP 2: (A/N: Too many seniors, and too many names so I'm gonna skip…besides I don't think y'all wanna read all the names.) GROUP 18: Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Cagalli Athha, Lacus Clyne, Miriallia Hawwe, and Shiho Hahnenfuss." He finished. _Man, they need to pick better groups; everyone in 18 is like…a match._

"Every group has been assigned to a certain teacher…all except group 18. Somehow Mr. Waltfeld got caught with a summer cold, so the son of the person who own this little beach resort will be your…"adult" supervision, although I wonder why they can't pick someone older but instead a guy your age."

"A list is posted up on the side of every bus, so when you guys get off, please check it…except you eight…follow me."

Cagalli brushed out her tangled hair with her fingers as she got up from her seat to follow Mwu.

As the group exited the bus, they were led to a shaded area. Under the covered picnic area stood a tall, lean man with silky blond hair reaching half of his back. (A/N: I remembered him!)

Athrun, Kira, and Cagalli's eyes widen seeing the person before them.

"Meet your "adult" supervisor-"

"Rey…" Athrun interrupted, giving death glares to the guy.

"Nice to see you all again," he started, "that was very mean to you Cagalli to just leave me there while you went off with _him_."

"Rey…" Athrun said once again.

"Now, now, let's get started with our first activity…let's all go swimming."

Athrun couldn't believe this guy what was up with him?

* * *

Kira was inside his room reading an IT Tech magazine as he heard soggy footsteps entered the room.

Without removing his magazine to see whoever it was he said, "So how was the hiking trip Athrun? Sorry I couldn't go, apparently after the little incident with the swimming activity I wasn't allowed to go on the activity the last day of our senior week."

"WOAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Kira yelled as he took his eyes off the magazine.

"THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST WEEK OF MY LIFE!" Athrun yelled.

"First…on our, little swimming thing, you threw sand at us. And one of you little sand balls got caught in my eyes. I couldn't see for the whole day!"

Kira sweat dropped seeing the anger in Athrun's eyes.

"On the second day, we went mountain climbing, it was fun at first, then for some reason, the rock that my foot was rested on broke and I fell, the rope that was suppose to keep me safe ripped, but luckily there was a BUSH for me to land on. A BUSH OF POISON OAK! I had red spots on me for the whole day."

Wow…

"Day three, we had a nice little picnic…at least I thought it was nice. But Dearka…. oh Dearka…he had to start a food fight and I ended up having ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, jelly, peanut butter, and I don't know how, raw eggs in my hair. You know how long it took me to rinse all of them out…and my hair smelled like…I don't even know what it smelled like."

"Day four…I was having a nice game with Cagalli, then out of nowhere, Rey came along and joined the game. So…I didn't want my week to get any worse so with gritted teeth I was nice to him and let him play. Ya know I was just sitting on the sand making a sand castle, then Cagalli came and we were having a nice talk, which was a little sunshine on my week. But as I looked up towards the sky, a round object hit my face. Now it wasn't one of those big beach volley ball, it was a REAL volley ball…that hurt."

"Wow Athrun I felt sorry for you to endured all that much…but how did you get this wet and muddy, and what's with that branch in your head, plus what happened to your clothes?"

"OH…today?" Athrun started with anger all over his face, " Athrun started with anger all over his face, "We had a little hike up a trail…it was nice for awhile. I was talking to Cagalli then out of nowhere Rey got in the middle of us and started putting his arm over her, his other hand caressing her face…his face was so close to her…" Athrun's hand bald up in a fist remembering his day.

"Cagalli looked so uneasy, but I don't think she wanted to be mean to the guy on the school trip at least, so she just pointed to a nearby lake, and asked to take a rest there. She sat by the lake next to Lacus on her right and I on her left, just to make sure that the _guy_ would get near her. But while Dearka and Mir were playing their little game, Dearka ran into me and I went head first into the water. Thought it wasn't all water, there were mud and creatures. As soon as I got back up I found there were leeches on my arms and legs so I was trying to shake them off and I feel into a bush…AGAIN!"

"Was it poison oak?" Kira asked.

"No…but there were snakes in them…I tried so hard to get untangled from the bush that my clothes go caught on the branches and they RIPPED!"

"Well…at least you didn't get bitten and the leeches are gone…" Kira said…but slowly and surely he began to laugh listening to Athrun's day.

"Man this is not funny!"

* * *

A/N: So yeah we lost 19 to 21…but we should be use to it…our school always loses…I think last year…we won like one football game. But out performance on Friday was pretty good…I almost killed myself with the horizontal toss but I did it. Being sick didn't really help on Friday…especially when we have to do random screaming and chanting… so I basically got a sore throat…and I desperately wanted to make this chapter long, but you know how my brain works…when I'm sick I can't think of anything and school is my first priority…oh and I'm writing a new story…it's been on my head for EVER…so here's a sneaky little peaky.

_**SNEAK PEAK:**_

"How are things going between you and Meer?" The tanned boy asked curiously. "Have you guys hit second base yet?"

"About time man, how long as it been now…a week?" Dearka said sarcastically.

"Hey…I don't necessarily _have _to settle down." Athrun pouted.

"I can and I will, two months!"

"So Cagalli, how are things going?" Athrun asked trying to make small talks with the blonde.

"Don't talk to me," the said girl answered.


End file.
